


You remind me the only man I've ever loved

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "You remind me the only man I've ever loved...""What was his name?""It doesn't matter. He will never come back to me... "





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://nygmobblepot-fanart.tumblr.com/image/156768704421%20) and I wrote this ff.  
> Maybe it's nonsense, maybe it's just something too romantic and stupid but it seemed nice for me to imagine that, in the future, these two should be reunited and Edward, feeling guilty for what happened in the past with Oswald, hides his identity behind his alter ego.  
> Enjoy!

"You remind me the only man I've ever loved..."  
"What was his name?"  
"It doesn't matter. He will never come back to me... " he whispered, getting up on his toes to touch with a sweet kiss the lips of the man in front of him.

He closed his eyes, resting his hands on Riddler’s chest that, with an innate sweetness, took them in his, responding to his kiss. He continued to stare at him until they were forced to separate because of the lack of oxygen. It was after he looked into his eyes for an endless moment, and loosened the grip of their hands, that Cobblepot put a hand to his neck and untied the knot that held his mask.

"Penguin, no."  
Oswald felt his wrist grabbed firmly to prevent him to do his silent deed.  
"Please ..." he asked, feeling the grip on himself loose.

He took off his mask and looked into his eyes; he's finally naked in front of him.

"Oswald... why did you do it?"  
"I couldn't bear you to only call me Penguin.  
I always knew who was behind that mask... I always knew I could love only one man in my life.  
And that man is you, Edward Nygma. "


End file.
